


30 Seconds of Screentime

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Stargate [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Markham/Stackhouse stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Seconds of Screentime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [padfootthegrim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=padfootthegrim).



**Breaking the Rules**  
Nate “Don’t Call Me Nathan” Stackhouse loved being in the military. It had been his salvation from a rotten childhood, his avenue of escape from a father he had very little desire to spend time with and had ultimately led him to his one true love. 

He went out of his way to follow orders and to follow them to the best of his ability. His posting to the SGC had been a stroke of fate. He figured he must have done something in a past life to deserve it, or maybe it was karma paying him back for a bad beginning in this one. 

Ordinarily, he would not have done anything to jeopardize his position. 

But he couldn’t help it. It was love at first sight. He had seen him and his heart just flipped over in his chest and he almost melted. 

It was against regulations, completely disallowed by the military. Even the much more lax SGC would be unwilling to look the other way on this one. Some viewed it as a hazard to base security, though Nate couldn’t see that, no matter how long he tried to reason it out. Everything said it was wrong, but Nate couldn’t help it, he had lost a little of his mind when he had seen him and nothing would do but to have him. 

He tried to resist, tried to talk himself out of doing it. He lasted a whole week before he broke down and caved in to temptation. 

It was after his duty shift when he finally took that last step towards completely breaking the rules. He borrowed a jeep from the motor pool and went into town to buy everything he would need that night. Then he swung by to pick him up. 

They were both too excited to sit still on the way back to base. Nate tried to remain calm and cool as he dove through the security checkpoints. If no one asked him anything, he would not have to admit to anything. They were almost home. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. If they got caught, it might cost both him and Jason the Atlantis mission. But his heart was committed, as never before. Nate had never wanted something more than he had when he saw him. 

“I bought toys. I hope you like toys,” he said. His friend was dozing on the seat beside him and did not respond. 

One of the benefits to working security on the base meant that he knew the best route to avoid detection. They got to Nate’s quarters without anyone stopping them. He slipped in the door and leaned back against it, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“What are you doing?” 

He smiled at Jason, sitting on the bed, smirking at him. “Can you keep a secret? do you promise not to tell anyone?”

“Of course I can keep a secret? Dude, you’ve known me how long and you ask that now? What do you have there?”

Nate crossed to the bed and dropped the plastic bag of toys and stuff on the bed. “You’re gonna love this. I swear.”

He carefully unwrapped the jacket he had been carrying against his chest. “Nate!” Jason said excitedly. “What have you done? We’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

Snuggling the small, white, fuzzy puppy against his cheek, Nate groaned in agreement, “I know. But I looovvveeee him. We have to keep him, we just have to keep him a secret, we can't tell anyone about him. We can do it, we kept us a secret all this time.”

It took a lot of convincing.

Well, maybe not so much.

Not very much at all.

Okay, it took one puppy kiss and Jason was in, hook, line and sinker.

 

**************************************

 **Birthday Surprise**  
Setting up a surprise when the surprise-ee is fully expecting it makes for a difficult operation. Nathan huffed out a breath of impatience and watched as Jason crossed the mess hall, smiling and acknowledging the birthday greetings from his fellow marines. Corporal Shuller had sung out Happy Birthday during the cadence in the morning run, so now everyone knew it was Markham’s birthday. 

Jason slid into the seat across from him and smiled cheekily. “Hi!”

“Hi.” He eyed the glazed cinnamon roll on Jason’s tray and then glanced down at his own limp and mostly tasteless pancake drifting in fake, overly sweet near-syrup.

“Where’d you get that?”

“Mrs Clydekker the lunch lady likes me,” Markham grinned and began to peel the fluffy layers of pastry apart and pop them in his mouth. He licked his lips, and when he saw Nathan watching him with interest, he did it again, purposely exaggerating and drawing out the sensuality of the motion.

After a full minute of fully pornographic cinnamon lick-licking, icing sucking and grunty sex-noise moaning, Nate’s hand snapped out and latched onto Jason’s wrist. “Okay, birthday or no birthday, if you don’t stop that right now, and I mean, right now, I’m cutting you off.”

Aghast at the thought, Jason dropped the pastry to the tray, where it landed with a thud. “No birthday sex?”

“No birthday sex.” 

“You wouldn’t. You couldn't... it's my birthday, Nate!”

“Try me, Lickie McLicksalot! Pick up the honey bun and go to town.”

Stackhouse looked up as Colonel Sheppard came through the mess hall doors and veered over towards their table to ask casually, “Hey Markham, could you take a run over to the mainland? One of the Athosian kids is sick and needs a lift back here. I’d go, but I have a meeting with Woolsey in ten minutes.”

“Sure Colonel, I was nearly through here.” Jason tossed a mild, betrayed scowl at his lover, scooped up his sweetroll in a napkin and jumped up from the table, leaving Stackhouse smirking at his back.

“Thanks Colonel.”

“No problem. You’d better get going, or he’ll leave without you, then what are you gonna do?” Sheppard strolled off, whistling.

Markham had made it to the jumper bay in record time, which meant Nate had to run to catch up. He skidded through the doors just as Jason clomped up the back ramp of Jumper four and dashed over to follow.

“What are you doing here?”

“Sheppard said I should come with. Maybe hold the kid’s head while he pukes or something.”

“Great. Just great. Hosing out the back of the jumper, just what I wanted to do today. Yay for me!” Stacks grinned and dropped into the copilot’s seat.

When they were in the air, he said, “Ya know, Sheppard said we could take an hour to get over there, he suggested taking the scenic route.” Nate pointed upwards and winked suggestively.

“There isn’t any sick Athosian kid, is there?” Catching on quickly, Markham took the jumper straight up and engaged the auto pilot to keep them in orbit. 

“I think little Mala has the sniffles, so technically, not a lie.” Nate slid to the floor and reached up to part Jason’s knees, and moved between them. He ran his hands up and down Jason's thighs.

“How’d you get Sheppard in on this?” N

ate licked his lips and grinned mischievously, “He’s like Pavlov’s dog, all I had to say was jumper sex, and he was in.”

As his lover proceeded to undo his BDUs and slip his hands inside, Jason slid back against the seat, smiled, then said in a sing-song voice, “Best birthday present, ever.”

“And I didn’t even get to the good part yet. I brought new toys.” Nate chuckled and lowered his head. 

****************************************

 **Playin' with the Boyz**  
This was a surprising turn of events, Radek Zelenka thought to himself as Nathan gripped his hand a little tighter and led him down the corridor towards the quarters Stackhouse shared with his partner Jason Markham. Radek knew the two young men were together; it was the worst kept secret on Atlantis that the marines were lovers. The rumor mill had it that they occasionally shared their bed, but he certainly never expected to be asked to join in their play.

Nate swiped his hand over the door control and it slid open silently. The lights were low inside. 

“Did he say yes? Oh, well, I see he did.” Jason rolled off the couch where he had been stretched out in one easy, graceful move and got to his feet. He padded over, his bare toes peeping out from the hem of his killer rabbit patterned sleep pants. Radek liked toes; he found something oddly attractive about a nicely formed foot. And Markham had perfectly shaped little toes. Radek shuddered, and then shuddered again as Nate circled around and wrapped his arms around Radek’s waist, holding him still as Jason reached for the zip of Radek’s uniform jacket and slowly slid it down. “Let’s get rid of that.”

“In a minute.” Nathan tugged the sleeves down, but stopped when it got as far as Zelenka’s elbows, effectively binding his arms to his sides. Warm breath slid over Radek’s ear as Stackhouse leaned in and asked in a husky whisper, “Safeword?”

Wracking his brain for a word that the Americans wouldn’t mistake for something else in the heat of the moment, Radek said, “Mickey Mouse.”

Jason’s eyes widened and he chuckled, “Seriously?”

“You might take my usual word for something else.” Radek explained as he stood still, waiting. He doubted he would need to use the safe word. Lorne had told him these boys played nice, back before Lorne had been recalled to Earth, leaving Radek alone with no playmate.

“Mickey Mouse it is. Any no-go right off the top?” Jason was toying with Zelenka’s belt now, as Nate nipped along the edge of his right ear, which made him shiver again, he had sensitive ears.

Radek returned the smile Jason gave him. He had a sweet face, Radek realized, a kind face. His eyes were warm, even as they flashed with excitement. “No pain. Please. Am here to play.” He leaned back against Nathan, the stocky marine accepted both his weight and surrender easily, holding the smaller and slighter Radek firmly as Jason began his assault.

In less than two minutes, Radek found himself completely divested of clothing, while Jason was still clad in his ‘Monty Python’ sleep pants. Nathan had lost his shirt; his bare chest was warm against Radek’s bare back, the curls of hair lightly tickling, though not enough to cause Radek to flinch.

“Over there.” Jason nudged them towards the bed, and they tumbled into a pile across the mattress. Something flew across his field of vision, and he heard the telltale ‘snickt’ of a lotion tube opening. The marines had somehow gotten a hold of a full sized bed, which made Radek very jealous, but he didn’t have tome to think about it as a big hand, slick with lube, closed around his cock.

He breathed out a string of curses in Czech, the usual invocations common in these type of situations. Jason set a maddening pace, first going torturously slow, then speeding up. Nate was stretched out alongside Radek, trailing his fingers up and around his belly and his nipples, which pebbled up at the attention. Nate smirked and leaned in, rolling the sensitive bud between his teeth. Radek bucked up, his back arching away from the mattress as he tried to get closer to the wet tongue laving his nipple. He whined a bit in the back of his throat, which made Nathan laugh low and dirty against Radek’s chest. The vibration of it tickled more, and made him squirm.

Blindly, he groped around until he got his hand onto Stackhouse’s cock. The angle was wrong though. He couldn’t move his wrist properly to get a good rhythm going. “Up. Please.” He grunted, tugging lightly on Nate’s cock to get him to move, which the marine did, eagerly.

Radek opened his mouth wide and turned his head as Nathan shimmied up the mattress, throwing one knee up and over the scientist’s chest as he tilted his hips to feed his cock into Radek’s mouth. It had been so long since he had done this; Radek had forgotten just how sweet the salty maleness of a cock could taste. He hummed his approval around the thickness that was slowly sliding in and out, not deeply enough to choke him, nor too fast for him to adjust to the pace. Just right. This was all just right. 

“Come on, Radek.” Jason coaxed, increasing the pace on his cock, adding a slight twist as he got to the tip, which made Radek come up off the mattress again. That made him nearly choke as Nate was on a downward thrust at the moment. 

“Easy, easy.” Nathan soothed, cupping Radek’s cheek and making a hushing sound as he continued his thrusting into Radek’s mouth.

“That looks so damn hot.” Jason whispered, watching his lover. He reached out with one hand, stroking down Nathan’s bare ass and thigh.

Radek was going to peak, he felt his climax coming. Jason must have felt the tightening in his hand, or perhaps the tight clenching of Zelenka’s thighs warned him that the Czech was going to come. Distantly, over the roaring in his ears, he heard Markham urging him, “Yeah, come on. That’s it, Radek, now.”

He spilled messily over Jason’s hand. Seconds later, he felt Jason’s fingers slicking him up, using his own come to prep his ass for the fingers that slid in. The pleasure was so sudden and so unexpected that Radek cried out. Nathan withdrew his cock quickly and stroked Radek’s face. “You ok, buddy?” 

“Ano, ano. God yes. Is so good.” Radek had one hand braced on Jason’s shoulder as the marine worked fingers into him. He fumbled around his other hand, catching Nathan’s cock once more and stroking it before opening his mouth to indicate that he wanted it back there. With a grunt, Nathan shifted his position a bit, putting his weight on his other side as he gladly obliged Radek’s silent demand.

“Damn, baby, you close?” Jason’s voice was strained as he slid a third finger into Radek’s ass, he was obviously holding back.

“I can last if you can.” Nathan replied, challenge in the tone.

“Front or back, Radek?” Jason asked.

Zeleka shrugged. He really didn’t care; he was too blissed out by the sensations of slick cock and slick fingers sliding into his body. 

Withdrawing his cock, Nathan moved and said, “Roll him over. I want to watch.” He scooted around to the head of the bed, propped pillows against the ornate Ancient headboard and stretched out with his back against the pillows as Jason manhandled Radek up and over onto his knees. 

“That’s hot.” Stackhouse breathed as he looked from Radek’s glazed and dopey expression to that of his lover, impatiently getting himself into position behind the scientist. “So hot.” He reached up to grab Radek’s face and dragged his mouth back to his cock. Radek went down, bracing on his elbows as he swallowed Nate’s throbbing cock. His ass was high in the air, the perfect height for Jason.

Markham had prepped him well; there was no pain as the marine slid into him. Radek grunted at the fullness, enjoying the stretch of his entrance around the cock that was now filling him. He lifted his mouth off Nate momentarily, needing to catch a breath. He let lose a string of expletives in Czech as Jason rocked back out of him and then shoved fully in again. It burned, but it was a pleasure-pain burn, one that he welcomed after so long going without.

Impatient when Radek stopped his oral ministrations for too long, Stackhouse tugged on the scientist’s hair, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. He licked his way down the cock in front of him, sucking the tip in and rolling it around with his tongue. He knew better than to remain in one place, to over-sensitize one spot too much at once. Nathan had other ideas though. He grasped Radek’s head between his hands and started thrusting up, taking Radek’s mouth in the same way, at the same pace that Jason was pounding into his ass.

These boys had done this before. The thought made Radek chuckle, which pleased Nate, judging by the grunt and hard thrust that followed it. 

“Gonna come.” Jason called. 

“Me too.” Radek was glad of the warning, though Stackhouse didn’t release his grip as he shot salty cum into Radek’s mouth. He swallowed reflexively, managing not to choke. A few thrusts later, Markham grunted and came in Radek’s ass. 

“Whoa. That was a ride.” Markham remarked as he rubbed Radek’s ass, hips and back. “You ok?”

Radek had fallen forward onto his face, against Nathan’s chest, his nose nuzzling the chest hair there. “Ugh. Guh. Yuh.”

“I think he said ‘God yes’ I can’t be sure. He’s all floppy.” Nathan lifted one of Radek’s wrists and let it drop to the mattress again. “I think we broke him.”

“Nah.” Jason gave a light slap to Zelenka’s ass and pulled his softening cock out. “Lorne said he can take a hell of a lot more than that.” 

“Guh. Yuh.” Radek mumbled in agreement. He could take a lot more. He looked forward to proving just that.

 

*******************************

 **F'ing Machines**  
“Sergeant Stackhouse, please come to Engineering lab.” Nathan was surprised at the summons; Radek didn’t usually talk to him during duty hours. 

He tapped his radio. “On my way, Doctor Zelenka.”

He arrived to find Radek sitting on the floor, a gleeful expression on his grease-smeared face. There were tools spread from one end of the work area to the other. “Radek, what’s going on?” Nate asked. 

“Project. Final parts came on Daedalus, so I finished.” The Czech climbed to his feet and gestured proudly at the machine on the floor. 

Nathan looked more closely at what Radek had built. He did a double-take and blinked. “You… that’s a… RADEK!” He ran a hand through his hair, astounded. He’d seen these kind of things in pictures and porn, but he’d never actually seen one in person.

“Is good, Ano?”

“Yeah, Ano… but… why? I mean, not to be weird about it, but Radek, you’ve got plenty of real dick around, are you feeling left out or something?”

“Huh?” Radek tilted his head and looked at Nathan in confusion.

“You made a machine. To masturbate with, Radek. Are you not getting enough of the real thing, buddy? If you want, I’ll bend you over the lab table right now…”

Smiling wickedly, Radek took a step towards the table Nathan was pointing to. Then he stopped and waved a hand, turning back to his new invention. “Is a project, Nathan. Is not to fulfill specific need. A toy, a construction to pass the time. Hobby, no?”

One of his boyfriends made sex toys as a hobby. Nathan’s life had gotten so weird since coming to Pegasus. “You made this for yucks and giggles?”

“Ano, now you understand. Will be fun to play with, no? Dildo is changeable, for different sizes.” Radek knelt down and tugged the latex phallus from the long arm of what could only properly be called a fucking machine. 

Checking again to be sure they were alone, Nathan moved to crouch beside Radek. “That’s good, can it take any toy?”

“You have something in mind?” 

Grinning, Nathan thought about the toy box in the corner of his closet. “Several somethings. You know who has to go first, don’t you?”

Radek looked at him and nodded. In unison, they both said, “Jason.”

~*~

It had been a bit of a puzzle to work out how to get their new toy from the Engineering lab to Stackhouse’s quarters without running into a security patrol. They moved it early in the morning, after the marines had pounded by on their morning PT and before the scientists roused for their coffee and began milling about on the lab level. Nathan went directly from PT to Radek’s lab to help him carry it. 

When Jason came in, sweaty and cranky after his run, he found the pair of them grinning madly at him. “What?”

“We have new toy.”

“And just enough time, strip!” Nathan grabbed Jason and tugged him forward. 

“What? Oh, is that? Oh, man! Radek! You said you were going to do it, I didn’t think you really would.” Markham was already half-naked as he approached the machine. 

“I call it FIM,” Radek said.

“Is that Czech for something?” Jason kicked off his BDUs and circled the new toy. 

Rolling his eyes, Radek blew out a breath. “Is short for Fuck Machine, sounds nicer, no?”

Nodding, Jason licked his lips. “Who goes first?”

“You do,” Radek and Nathan said together, and Jason smiled happily.

 

********************************

 **W is for Whatchamacallit**  
Jason sat in the front of the jumper, fuming at the stupid aliens that had dared to attack one of their away teams. The main reason for his annoyance was that the alarm klaxon had gone off and he’d been called to emergency jumper duty just as he’d stripped down and lubed up to play with Radek’s new toy. He wriggled in his seat, impatient to get back to Atlantis and either get cleaned up or have a go at the FIM, as Radek called the fucking machine he’d built.

“Comfy?” Nate asked from the copilot’s seat as Jason shifted and tried to get comfortable again. 

“You know I’m not, bastard.” 

Nate grinned, jerked a thumb towards their fellow marines in the rear compartment, and said in an undertone, “Too bad we’ve got company in the back, or I’d give you a hand with that.” 

An hour later Jason looked over at his partner and sighed. “I really wanna go home and figure out how to work that whatchamacallit.” 

It took them two more hours before they got the all clear to head back. Then he had to stand the rest of his shift. All in all, it was a miserably long and sexually frustrating day. Jason stumbled to his quarters and was surprised to find Radek sprawled in a chair beside the bed. 

The Czech startled awake from the doze he had been in and smiled dopily at Jason. “Long day, no?”

“Too long,” Jason agreed. “I need a shower.”

Radek waved towards the bathroom door. “Go, milacek. I will wait.”

When he came out of the shower, Radek caught him by the arm and pushed him to the bed. He didn’t protest as he was pushed down and Radek straddled his hips and began to rub his back. Jason had the biggest bed, large enough to fit everyone when they decided to all get together at the same time. It had been a while since that had happened, with Jon stationed on Earth. 

He heard the door open and Nate came in. “Shower,” Nate droned in his ‘zombie voice’ and then that door opened and closed as well. 

“Very good, you need to relax, Jason. You relax while Stacks takes shower.” Radek said in a soothing tone as Jason sagged into the mattress. 

“I wanna play,” he mumbled.

“We’ll play. Relax first. You need to be loose.” Strong hands kneaded at the muscles in his back and Jason dozed, doing as he was told. He sighed as Radek’s hand moved down his back and his fingers slid down his butt, spreading some of the lotion he’d been using on his back in more intimate places. Apparently, they were picking up where they left off that morning.

He roused when Nate kissed his forehead and shook his arm. “Hey, wake up.” 

“I’m up.” He rolled over and sat up, the towel that had been wrapped around his waist falling away. He smiled when he saw Radek sitting on the floor, making adjustments to the machine. 

Nate dropped down beside him and patted the blanket that was spread out in front of the machine. “You’re going first, come down here.”

He sat and eyed the machine. It was basically a rectangular box with a long arm. At the end of the arm was a latex dildo. “Pink?”

“Nevermind color, it has nice texture. Ribbed for your pleasure,” Radek replied.

“How do I…?” Jason wasn’t sure how to get in position for this.

“Do you want to be on knees or on your back? I can adjust height.” Radek asked.

“On your knees,” Nate breathed huskily. “Then you can…” he waved at himself.

“Greedy thing. Okay.” He knelt down in front of the business end of the toy and went forward to rest on his elbows. 

He heard noise and felt Radek’s hands on his hips, gently guiding him back. It had to be Radek’s hands on him because Nate was busy shucking his towel and moving around in front of him. He froze when he felt the cool press of the latex on his ass. “Do you want me to get you started?” Radek asked, his fingers drifting over his skin, near the latex cock. 

“Might be a good idea.” 

Familiar fingers rubbed over his ass and pressed into him, moving and opening him up. He sighed at the sensation and closed his eyes, enjoying the internal massage. Nate’s hands were on his face, pulling him forward. He opened his eyes and took the head of Nate’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and rocking back against Radek’s fingers. He moaned around Nate’s dick as Radek added a third finger, stretching him out. 

“Ready?”

“Uhm hmm.”

Radek withdrew his hand and guided Jason back so that the tip of the dildo was pressed against his hole. The toy was narrower than any of his lovers. “Push back, take it in a bit,” Radek advised. He reluctantly let go of Nate’s cock and shifted backwards. The dildo was cold and very hard, not like any of his boyfriends. 

“Good, stop. Wait,” Radek said. 

He looked up to see Nate watching what Radek was doing back at the machine. Then he looked down at Jason and smiled. “So hot, babe.”

There was a grinding noise and then the motor started. It drew back, almost coming out of his ass before it moved forward again. “Dude, is that all?” He looked back over his shoulder at Radek.

“It changes depth incrementally. Do not worry.” Radek moved to sit with his back against the bed, keeping one eye on Jason and the other on the machine. Nate moved to sit beside Radek. 

“I thought I was… oh, damn.” Jason gulped as the machine changed the rhythm and pushed in deeper.

“I think I’d rather watch this,” Nate replied.

The noise was odd, but he got used to it. The latex cock moved in and out of him, sometimes smoothly, other times in a jerking motion. It was weird. It was also too narrow. “I need more,” he grunted, looking over at Radek. 

“More speed?” Radek pulled his hand out of his pants and moved over towards the controls.

Jason shifted forward to rest his forehead on his hands, folded on the blanket. “More girth, it’s not rubbing enough.”

“You should see yourself,” Nate said, running a hand over the curve of Jason’s back. He had been slowly jerking Jason’s cock with one hand while he worked his own with the other. 

The machine ground to a halt. Jason slid forward when Radek pushed on his ass, letting the dildo slip out. Nate rubbed his back as Radek changed out the head. He heard the squirt of lube. “Try now,” Radek said after a minute.

Moving backwards, he felt the cool tip and wiggled until it popped through his anus. “Yeah, better.” He felt fuller. The machine resumed the in and out pumping, tirelessly fucking him. The noise it made was an obscene wet squelch on each withdrawal.

A while later, he begged Radek, “More? Please, milacek, more?”

Radek changed the latex cock again and this time, he grunted as it pushed into him for the first time. Soon Jason was crying out as the machine relentlessly drove into him and pulled back out. Radek squeezed more lube over the dildo and the fucking went a little more smoothly.

He reached for his cock, but Nate pushed his hand away and resumed his earlier stroking. After a long while, he came, spurting into Nate’s hand. The machine didn’t let up; it kept pounding away at his ass. 

He felt as limp as a noodle, he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. Whimpering, he looked over at the guys. “I think I had enough.”

Radek immediately crawled over and shut the machine off. As soon as it stopped, Jason rocked forward all the way until the dildo came out of his ass with a wet slurp. Nate slid an arm around him and pulled him over, gathering him against him and holding him as he shook. 

“Okay?” Nate asked, stroking a hand over his head. “Talk to me.”

He nodded, smiling at Radek, who was kneeling on his other side, looking at him with concern. “Just a lot. Really intense, you know?”

“Did you like?” Radek asked.

“Yeah. Good. Prefer you guys.” He felt a little numb, a good numb. “But, fun for a change up.” He sighed and leaned into Nate, closing his eyes and riding the aftershocks. Nate had him, he’d be fine.


End file.
